2013-01-31 - Splitting at the Seams: Not Forgotten
Rykers Prison is not a happy place. Especially after the last Brotherhood breakout, they are really wanting to keep the Blob down! He is in ugly orange, his skin appearing splotted from the beating he took from Husk. His mouth is swollen too, and one eye is almost swollen shut. He moves slowly as his great weight drags along, until he finally sits in a chair that groans terribly under the pressure. Havok has contacts through Xavier's Institute and through Xavier himself. He managed to get in a unhappy room with a metal table and two metal chairs that are bolted down and going no where. Blob remains handcuffed, a sneer on his face at the X-Man before him. Alex Summers sits down in the chair opposite Blob. He would try this the easy way first. "Fred. You're looking at some serious time here, man. I can put in a good word with the warden if you'd be willing to answer a couple questions for me?" He folds his hands on the table, his expression stoic. "Who was responsible for the death of Fantomex?" Blob a.k.a. Fred stares at Alex dumbly for a moment, before he actually starts to laugh. "Ya, ya, like they listen to you." He snickers at that, "They are all mutant haters. And not like I'll stay here for long," he adds with a sneer. "And do you really need to ask? Isn't he cut up all nice an' pretty. That's what Sabretooth said he was going to do. He even planned to buy a bow to gift wrap 'em for you guys." He nods happily at this, as if this is a good thing. Alex Summers smiles, determined not to let Dukes push his buttons. "You'd be surprised the amount of pull Xavier has. After what Kensington Young did, she's on house arrest instead of stuck in here. How do you think that happened?" He winks at the larger mutant. "Just answer my question, man. And then we can talk about getting you out of here. I know that someone mentally took over Kensington during that cave-in. Tell me who that is." Fred frowns at that. "I...I don't know! You think I'll betray my friends? You got another thing coming! Like Xavier ever help me anyway!" He scowls at that, shifting in the puny metal chair unhappily. Alex Summers stands up and walks over to Blob. He leans forwards with his hands on the table. "Xavier offered to help you once..when your powers first surfaced. You turned him down..thought you were superior to the rest of us. Forged a life for yourself with Magneto. How's that working out, yeah? You spend more time in this place than you do on the outside. Let me help you, Fred. Just answer my question, eh?" Fred shakes his head and scowls once more, it's going to stick there at this rate. "We are better than those humans! It's not my fault Xavier can't see that, and he has made you all blind!" He shakes his head, "You should be on /our/ side man! The side of homo-superiors!" Yes, Fred is trying to convince Alex to change sides. Alex Summers chuckles again. "Not going to happen, man. I don't agree with your tactics." He moves closer to Blob, his eyes beginning to glow yellow. "But we've fought each other enough over the years, Freddy. I know more about your mutation that you probably do. I know your weakness." He reaches out, placing his hands along the other mutant's eyes. "I know how to /hurt/ you. If you don't want my help, then that means you're useless to me. Don't be useless Fred. Tell me what I want to know. You know the raw destructive power I possess. What would happen if I let it all go at once right now?" Fred looks wary for a second, but then starts laughing. "Ya, ya, like you really do that boyscout! We all know what big brother would say," he mocks. "You and Scotty, the good little Xavier brothers." He snorts, "You don't scare me kid. You are just trying to act like a grown-up, when you don't know what the future really holds." He doesn't know that the X-Men have Rachel Summers, they know how bad it is predicted to be. Alex Summers allows his true feelings to come to the surface. "You're mistaking me with my brother. No, Scott would never do this. He's too good for it." He leans down so that he can talk directly into the man's ear. "The man you guys killed? Just happened to be my best friend. I'm going to hunt down each and every one of you, Freddy. And I'm going to make it hurt. A lot. Save yourself and tell me what the hell I want to know." He leans back. "I'll let you in on a little secret." His hands begin to glow a bright yellow. "My control is a direct result of my emotional state. When I get angry, I kind of loose it. Any idea what I'm feeling right now?" Blob just laughs again, "Ya? Some best friend, guess he wasn't that impressive as the rumors said, huh? Well, pick better friends," he says with narrowed eyes...well, one narrowed eye, the other one narrows closed because of the swelling. Fred isn't going to budge, he doesn't believe Alex, and even then, he will fight and it will be messy. That is when Alex hears a voice in his head, one letting out a long, suffering sigh. < If it would work, I'd just let you do it Alex, but he isn't going to tell you. > It is none other than Emma Frost. < And you owe me opera tickets for making sure your little 'secret', stayed secret. > And then, Fred is suddenly screaming, his eyes rolling up into his head. Emma is purposely making it painful as she works to rip the information she wants from him from wherever she is. Alex Summers growls softly at the intrusion. < I never asked for help, Emma. > He turns and walks back to his seat and sits down, as if nothing was going on. He watches impassively as Emma routes through Blob's head to find the information that Alex asked for. Why was she monitoring him anyways? He crosses his arms over his chest. Emma is silent for a few moments, until Blob slumps down, drooling and staring blankly. < I would not normally offer it, > she says. < But I understand, > a vindictiveness in her mental tone for that moment. < The Shadow King, apparently an immortal mutant that is residing in another's body. He joined the Brotherhood due to having a personal vendetta against Charles. He informed the Brotherhood that he has taken Charles out before, and Mystique believes him. There was another one though that assisted. A woman called Destiny, someone Frederick sees as very weak and next to useless usually. She can see the future. Do not run half-cocked on this one Alex, > Emma warns. < I won't save you the wasted effort next time. And I expect those opera tickets for this weekend, > and Alex this time can feel her leave his mind. Alex Summers grunts. < I'll get you your opera tickets if you just keep your pretty mouth shut about this. I'm handling it my way. > He stands up while continuing to stare at Dukes. "Shadow King and Destiny. That explains why they were so well prepared for us in the cave. And who made Kensington attack Jean-Phillipe." Having gotten what he was after, he turns and walks out of the room. He pauses to say to a guard. "Might want to take him back to his cell. Talking must have tired him out." Walking away, he realizes what he's got to do. He needs a mentalist to take out the King. It was time to take the kid gloves off.